


Всего лишь человек / Just a man

by poisonedbird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Denial, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: Профайлер наклонил голову к плечу.— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу, как ты называешь свою жизнь убогой.Ганнибал мягко улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх едва блестящими в полумраке глазами.— Я всего лишь человек, Уилл, ни больше и не меньше.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 27





	Всего лишь человек / Just a man

Дождь стучал в стекло медленно, но упрямо, с тем невыносимым и при этом непосредственным упорством, которым обладает только природа. Слабый свет пробивался сквозь окна, расписывая кабинет летящими узорами воды. Уилл ходил по второму этажу, рассматривая книги, время от времени доставал что-то и бездумно перелистывал страницы. Его время закончилось несколько минут назад, но за час сеанса профайлер так и не смог сказать ничего дельного. Касаться дела не хотелось, оно давило слишком сильно.

Мертвые дети были больным местом абсолютно для всех, поэтому Джек прессовал весь отдел, а Уилл не мог сказать ему больше, чем уже сказал. Классический серийник, который, судя по всему, залег на дно. Однако ни пресса, ни высшие чины ФБР, ни общественность не собирались вникать в тонкости расследования. Они хотели убийцу, тщательно упакованного в наручники и всевозможные смирительные средства. Уилл этого дать не мог.

Ганнибал терпеливо ждал, изредка поясняя Уиллу содержание или контекст конкретных книг.

— «В поисках утраченного времени»? — Профайлер оперся локтем о перила, перелистывая страницы. Разумеется, издание было на французском, однако со времен Луизианы ему еще были знакомы некоторые слова.

— Ты удивлен? — Ганнибал поднял голову от карандашного наброска, который Уилл не успел рассмотреть.

— Не думал, что тебя интересует модернизм.

— Знаком с ней?

— Пытался познакомиться во времена академии, но Пруст оказался сильнее меня.

— Это история о прошлом и впечатлениях. О том, как на нас влияют история, время и окружающий мир, вплоть до самых тонких материй души, — Ганнибал сделал небольшую паузу, его взгляд на мгновение стал пустым, — «я вдруг испытал ощущение, что моя убогая жизнь и царства истины вовсе не так уж удалены друг от друга, как мне казалось, и что в некоторых пунктах они даже соприкасаются».

Профайлер наклонил голову к плечу.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу, как ты называешь свою жизнь убогой.

Ганнибал мягко улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх едва блестящими в полумраке глазами.

— Я всего лишь человек, Уилл, не больше и не меньше.

— Я бы поспорил с этим. — Уилл вернул книгу на место и осторожно спустился вниз. Уйти сейчас было правильно, нормально, совершенно здорово. Дома его ждали собаки, но вместе с ними в темных углах прятались кошмары, которые успешно разгонял спокойный, ровный голос Ганнибала. Так формировалась связь, фактически, привязанность. Шелковые нити сплетались в канаты, а те, в свою очередь, хитро превращались в кокон.

Дома были мертвые дети, которые смотрели на него блеклыми, подернутыми поволокой глазами. Кричали беззубыми ртами, тянули к нему свои окровавленные пальцы из-под земли, из каждого уголка, в котором жила темнота. Уилл обошел стол и остановился за плечом Ганнибала.

— Что это?

— Крипта в церкви Санта-Мария-делла-Кончеционе в Риме.

Ганнибал немного отодвинулся, поворачивая лист к профайлеру. Множество тонких штрихов складывались в бесконечные черепа придела, которые на одно мгновение превратились в мертвых детей. Этого было достаточно, чтобы горло сжалось, а грудная клетка стала слишком узкой для легких. Уилл судорожно выдохнул и отвернулся, остановленный твердой рукой Ганнибала.

— Уилл.

— Я должен прекратить это. Должен найти его.

— Ты должен остановить самоистязание.

— Он прячется где-то, пережидает, и черт знает сколько еще будет ждать, но он не остановится.

— Уилл, остановиться нужно тебе. — Ладонь Ганнибала, сжимающая его запястье, стала тверже, однако это подействовало ровно противоположным образом. Уилл выдернул руку из крепких пальцев и отошел в сторону, бездумно возвращаясь к наматыванию кругов по кабинету. Ганнибал никак на это не отреагировал, но профайлер знал, что он недоволен.

— Я не могу!

— Сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. — Только сталь в голосе Ганнибала заставила Уилла замереть, однако банальное упрямство не позволяло повернуться и согласиться. Что-то можно было найти. Просмотреть улики еще раз, проработать профиль, подозреваемых, найти какие-то связи, которые они упустили, какие-то детали, на которые не обратили внимания.

— Нужно отработать все зацепки.

— Вы уже сделали это. — Ганнибал откинулся на стул, наблюдая за тем, как все сильнее напрягаются плечи Уилла, как его спина каменеет, как он складывает руки на груди, чтобы справиться с ослепляющей беспомощностью. Это чувство было горькой отравой, которая давным-давно оставила на Уилле Грэме свои следы. Белые пятна на коже, вытягивающие из организма жизнь.

Ганнибал поднялся из-за стола и остановился прямо за спиной профайлера, рассматривая окаменевшую линию позвоночника. Каждое дело, которое Джек заботливо подсовывал Уиллу, было вспышкой сияющего взгляда Медузы Горгоны. Они постепенно, понемногу превращали его в камень, делая хрупким, заталкивая ему же в глотку собственную беспомощность. Отчасти за этим было интересно наблюдать.

Уилл проявлял чудеса упрямства и упорного саморазрушения, хватаясь за дела снова и снова. Заглядывая прямо в лицо дочери Кето. Ганнибал видел тот страх, который рождался в Уилле каждый раз. Страх не вернуться назад из лабиринтов чужих кошмаров, чужих желаний и страстей. Возможно, стоило сказать ему, что пути назад давно нет, но это знание было очевидным, а акцентировать на нем внимание профайлера было бы по меньшей мере неэтично. Как и многое другое в их отношениях.

— Уилл. Ты устал. — Ганнибал положил ладонь между его лопатками. Сквозь пиджак и рубашку он четко ощущал, как чужие кости и плоть стали мрамором. Мрамор красив, в умелых руках он может стать живым, с пугающей точностью может передать трепещущую человеческую душу. Но он никогда не будет тождественным ей.

Уилл хотел возразить, открыл рот для выученных наизусть отговорок, уверток и оправданий. Но они были настолько прокисшими, что хотелось скривиться.

— Да, я чертовски устал. Но это не…

— Не моя проблема?

Ганнибал постарался сделать так, чтобы в его голосе не была слышна улыбка. Уилл Грэм, который иногда становился не просто открытым, а будто вывернутым наизнанку для пущей убедительности. Для того, чтобы написанное на его внутренностях было прочитано так точно, как это вообще возможно.

— Я слышу, как ты насмехаешься.

— Я не насмехаюсь, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Как и то, что твое состояние является моей проблемой, принятой совершенно добровольно. — Ладони легли на плечи Уилла, жестко надавливая на мышцы, разминая их профессиональными и безжалостными движениями. Ганнибал позволил себе улыбнуться, получая реакцию мгновенно.

Уилл тихо зашипел от боли, рефлекторно попытался отстраниться, но только в первые несколько секунд. Кровь снова вернулась в жилы, разогревая заледеневшую спину. Он закрыл глаза, наблюдая будто бы со стороны за тем, как Ганнибал реанимирует его дохнущие психические ресурсы.

— Как часто ты делаешь массаж пациентам?

— Также часто, как ты не пытаешься грубостью прикрыть границы своего личного пространства. — Ганнибалу нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Уилл мечется между облегчением, которое приносила помощь извне, и закостеневшим одиночеством на отшибе цивилизации.

Они проходили это каждый раз, один и тот же сценарий разыгрывался снова и снова. Однако в знакомом сюжете всегда находилось место для интерпретации, для нового форта за авторством Уилла Грэма, которым он пытался прикрыть все уязвимости в себе.

Это были те форты, которые стоило ломать. Которые были практически вызовом профессионализму Ганнибала и чисто человеческому желанию установить связи с тем, с кем связи практически не формируются. Множество из них пало под натиском Лектера, множеству еще предстояло стать обломками и пылью. Уверен Ганнибал был только в одном — он пробьется через все эти форты, он доберется до того черного сияния, которое называлось душой Уилла Грэма.

Ганнибал провел двумя ладонями по чужим предплечьям.

— Пожалуйста, расстегни пиджак.

— Иногда меня пугает то, как хорошо ты знаешь, что делать.

Чем больше они взаимодействовали, тем больше притягивались. Уилл пытался отрефлексировать природу этой связи, но каждый раз натыкался на непреодолимую смесь простоты и непостижимости. Их взаимодействие было таким же четким и понятным, как гравитация. И при этом осознать всю их природу он был не в состоянии.

Разве что базовые знания физики подсказывали, что сколько бы проблем с поиском причин и следствий не обнаруживалось, непреодолимость гравитации оставалась неизменной. Все возможные частицы, время и пространство в конце концов пасовали перед ней.

— Не преувеличивай значение анатомии. — Ганнибал дождался, когда руки Уилла придут в движение, и с предельной деликатностью снял с него пиджак, сложив его на свое кресло.

Отсутствие зрительного контакта обостряло все остальные ощущения, они оба прекрасно это понимали. Но в итоге это знание было абсолютно бесполезным — оно не мешало Уиллу чувствовать, а Ганнибалу точно знать, какие ощущения рождаются из-под его пальцев.

— Ты не видишь это как анатомию. — Уилл коротко фыркнул и слегка опустил голову, чтобы лучше прочувствовать болезненное и вместе с тем спасительное давление. Ганнибал слегка прищурился.

— Как я это вижу?

Уилл снова выдохнул и прогнулся в спине, когда чужие пальцы пересчитали ребра в крошечном шаге от того, чтобы оставить после себя синяки. Голос Ганнибала неуловимо стал ниже и остался вибрацией где-то в костях.

— Как музыку. Ты играешь на мне, как на музыкальном инструменте, заинтересованный, как отдельные ощущения и эмоции сложатся в музыкальную композицию.

Ганнибал коротко ухмыльнулся.

— Сколько бы музыканты не пытались придать возвышенности своему делу, инструмент не имеет воли. В отличие от тебя.

Уилл снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь нашарить в голове мутнеющие образы Джека и детей с их мертвыми глазами. Это была его ответственность, его обязанность. И чем сильнее он пытался это сделать, тем жестче были прикосновения Ганнибала, тем тверже он растирал мышцы спины и рук, заставляя их гореть.

Уилл стиснул зубы от боли. Послание было ясным, как день, но от этого принять его было не легче. Ганнибал буквально выдавливал долг из его тела, и чем больше профайлер старался затолкать его обратно, тем тверже был доктор.

Профайлер пытался анализировать границы, нащупать их внутри себя, но это было до жути неудобно. Они прошли многие раньше и должны были шагнуть довольно далеко сейчас.

Нет. Шагнул Ганнибал. Можно было мысленно представить, как он тянет Уилла за собой, но это был бы такой дешевый самообман, что его принятие легко приравнять к унижению самого себя.

— Воля говорит мне спасать других.

— Долг говорит тебе спасать других. Но все долги, по которым ты расплачиваешься, выписаны тобой.

Давление смягчилось и Уилл чуть не застонал от облегчения. Боль превратилась в острое ощущение присутствия, Ганнибал успокаивал его. Трудно было поверить, что эти же самые руки с завидным упорством минуту назад выжимали из него тьму, засеянную другими.

— Что я должен увидеть вместо них?

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, Уилл.

Для Ганнибала это было ново. Ложь всегда идет рука об руку с манипуляцией, она ее кормит и питает. Однако в общении с профайлером, проницательность которого иногда казалась сверхъестественной, ложь была бесполезна, и инструментом манипуляций стала правда.

Ганнибал мягко пересчитывал позвонки Уилла, с чувством, близким к восторгу, ожидая, как эта правда впитается в чужие нервные окончания, как она доберется до глубин мозга, как поселится в легких.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал не то, что должен, а то, что хочу. — Уилл смотрел на изменчивый, нечеткий рисунок бегущей по стеклу воды, на красно-белые шторы, которые казались ему совершенно неуместными в этом интерьере. Внутри было больно и легко одновременно. Ураган мыслей подбрасывал ему все новые и новые способы самообмана, достоверной лжи о том, что он хочет, чтобы убийца был пойман.

Нет, он действительно этого хотел. Точно так же, как хотел, чтобы это все закончилось. Чтобы карусель из чужой тьмы прекратила крутить его по новым и новым адским кругам. Ненависть к необходимости постоянно погружаться в потоки крови иногда становилась оглушительной.

Уилл хотел закрыться от этого, хотел покоя и тишины. Хотел перестать видеть повсюду мертвые глаза, которые распускались, словно ночные цветы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты делал не только то, что заставляет тебя страдать, но и то, что приносит тебе удовольствие от жизни.

Ганнибал рассматривал завитки волос на затылке Уилла, размышляя о том, как редко выпадает возможность быть полностью искренним. И для него, и для профайлера. Разумеется, Уилл постарается сделать из этой искренности еще один форт. И так же разумеется, Ганнибал будет бороться с этим фортом, как и со всеми предыдущими.

Уилл наклонился вперед, уходя от чужой руки, и обернулся. Его лицо искрилось палитрой эмоций, но самой яркой из всех было упрямство. Ганнибал улыбнулся краем губ, даже не пытаясь спрятать эту улыбку. Уилл Грэм во всей красе, жертвенный и надломленный, защищающий черноту, всаживающую в него свои копья.

— И ты, конечно, как добрый друг мне с этим помогаешь.

Ганнибал проигнорировал яд в его голосе. Всего Уилла не хватит для того, чтобы отравить ту связь, которая крепла между ними.

— Как психиатр, я лишь забочусь о твоем ментальном здоровье. Как человек, я хочу помочь тебе всем, чем смогу.

— Тебе не кажется, что это взаимоисключающие величины?

Взгляд Уилла был испытующим. Он хотел спрятать себя в колыбель, в стазис, в анабиоз. Выбирать других было просто. После этого выбрать себя было фактически невозможно. Если не верить Ганнибалу.

— Почему?

Ответный взгляд был открытым, максимально прямым. Чертов Ганнибал.

— Люди в отношениях равны. А отношения психиатра и пациента как раз подразумевают неравенство двух сторон.

— Это не более чем две стороны одного взгляда. Я предлагаю тебе возможность, Уилл. Право воспользоваться ей или отказаться полностью остается за тобой.

Уилл слегка прищурился и обошел Ганнибала, кажется, возвращаясь на новый круг по кабинету. Доктор проследил за ним взглядом, медленно поворачиваясь следом, будто бы подсолнух за солнечными лучами. Уилл остановился у стола, рассматривая черепа на рисунке.

Ганнибал просто ждал, видя, как профайлер морщится, как старается увидеть тот образ, который отвернул его раньше. Как отыскивает его в памяти, проигрывает снова и снова, и как не может справиться с отвращением. Не к самому факту, не к самим убийствам, а к тому, что он должен погружаться в них с головой.

— А что от этого получишь ты? Какая возможность тут твоя?

— Я вижу возможность для дружбы.

Уилл поднял глаза, но быстро отвернулся от встречного взгляда. Он практически открыл рот для того, чтобы сказать, что у Ганнибала полно друзей. Стоит зайти в Гугл и посмотреть фотографии с многочисленных приемов, на которых рядом с уважаемым доктором Лектером формировался круг внимательных, восторженных слушателей. Посмотреть на статьи о блестящих приемах, которые он устраивал и на которые выстраивалась очередь желающих, молящихся на приглашение.

Детский сад, они оба это знали. Зеркало эмпатии буквально кричало о том, что слова Ганнибала абсолютно искренни. Мало того, они абсолютно закономерны. Уилл видел чужое желание, притяжение, и видел, как в нем растет то же самое. Для обоих это было так очевидно, что в какой-то степени злило.

Искренность была одним из самых надежных бронежилетов. Однако против Ганнибала она оказалась совершенно бесполезна.

— Почему ты поддерживаешь это?

— Что именно? — Ганнибал наклонил голову к плечу, разглядывая острую линию челюсти Уилла, напряженную из-за сжатых зубов.

— Мои метания. Сомнения.

— Хочешь, чтобы я указывал тебе, что делать, в той же манере, в которой это делает Джек?

Уилл дернул подбородком.

— Иногда ты также настойчив.

Это была полуправда, которая кольнула горечью язык. Ганнибал не всегда знал, какой выбор сделает Уилл, но всегда хотел определенный вариант этого выбора. И не скрывал этого. Он хотел, чтобы Уилл выбрал себя.

Ганнибал мягко улыбнулся.

— Я всего лишь человек.

Уилл обошел стол опять, глядя на выложенные карандаши, на пресс-папье, на аккуратную стопку бумаг и тетрадей в картонных обложках. Взгляд Ганнибала физически ощущался на коже, деликатный и заинтересованный. Но в нем было кое-что еще, что в принципе мог увидеть только Уилл. Прозрачный оттенок, запрятанный глубоко. Впрочем, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы укрыться от зеркала эмпатии.

Голод. Базовый, человеческий, усмиренный голод.

Избегать его было невозможно, пускать вовнутрь — страшно. Это было нечто новое, несравнимое с другими проявлениями внимания. Жадность Джека, вежливый и со всех сторон ограниченный интерес Аланы, простая животная любовь собак не подходили в качестве мерила, ничего не подходило. И это было страшно. Уилл ощутил назойливую, аллергическую потребность схлопнуться, как медвежий капкан.

— У меня нет желаний, которым можно потакать.

Улыбка Ганнибала по загадочности могла сравниться с Джокондой.

— У всех есть желания, которым можно потакать.

Он медленно подошел к Уиллу, останавливаясь на самой границе личного пространства. Хотелось отвернуться, отойти, забрать пиджак и умчаться в Вулф Трап. Хотелось запереться в кабинете изнутри и проигнорировать существование внешнего мира от начала и до конца.

— Ты не отступишь?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отступил?

Уилл ощутил, как внутри кольнуло, потянуло так, что стало почти больно. Их разделяло не больше полуметра, из-за которых даже крошечная разница в росте стала заметной. Профайлер хотел отвести взгляд и не мог.

— Нет. Поцелуй меня.

Ганнибал наклонился вперед, совсем немного. Его губы были сухими и теплыми, Уилл закрыл глаза, убирая хотя бы один канал ощущений, иначе их поток становился совершенно невыносимым. Других точек соприкосновения не было, его пальцы сжались на крае стола в поисках опоры. Рот приоткрылся, пропуская чужой язык, такой же осторожный и деликатный, как и все остальные движения Ганнибала. Уилл буквально зажмурился, сдерживая тяжелый, жгучий вздох.

Ганнибал смотрел на дрожащие ресницы, такие близкие, немного влажные от того страха, который хотелось выжать из Уилла, вытащить и выбросить в ближайшую канаву. Он делился с профайлером теплом и далеким, почти исчезнувшим вкусом специй и вина, и тот принимал это так просто и искренне, что у Ганнибала щемило сердце.

Он отстранился первым, не отрывая взгляда от почти отчаянно сведенных бровей Уилла, от того, с какой осторожностью тот открывает глаза. Вряд ли Уилл сам понимал, какой у него открытый, буквально голый взгляд. Но даже если бы и знал, то доктор был уверен, что не отвернулся бы. Потому что точно также не мог.

Ганнибал поднял руку и провел ладонью по боку Уилла, поглаживая и успокаивая. Профайлер напоминал напряженную пружину, чертика в табакерке, которому отчаянно хочется вырваться. Столько утопленного внутри, сжатого, запрятанного, что внешняя оболочка трещала по швам. Ганнибал хотел, чтобы она треснула. Чтобы Уилл выпустил самого себя на волю, запертого даже не в клетке, а в стеклянном аквариуме с парой крошечных отверстий для воздуха.

Профайлер ответил на прикосновение, легко сжимая ткань клетчатого пиджака.

— Ты собираешься сказать мне расслабиться.

— Нет, обычно слова не помогают. — Ганнибал сделал крошечный шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними практически до нуля. Это даже не было полноценным объятием, но большие пальцы то и дело пересчитывали лесенку ребер, притягивая Уилла ближе. Ганнибалу хотелось нащупать его сердцебиение, потерянное, одинокое, и разогнать его до бешеного ритма.

Они поцеловались снова, и Уилл просто не успел себя остановить, когда зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Ганнибала. В ушах мерно выстукивало сердце, держать глаза открытыми было все еще невозможно, но от этого чужое расположение становилось лишь острее. Он буквально видел, как Ганнибал разворачивается, раскрывается перед ним, словно подавая пример, заботливо вкладывая в руки Уилла возможности, в которых мир ему отказывал.

Время остановилось где-то за дверью кабинета, осталось на тротуаре, на проезжей части, текло по сточным трубам прямо в ливневую канализацию. С каждым движением губ, с каждым судорожным вздохом, с каждой попыткой зацепиться за другого все становилось проще. Меньше мыслей, вопросов и сомнений. Меньше контекста и условностей, меньше заданных параметров задач.

Уилл совершенно упустил тот момент, когда расстегнул пиджак Ганнибала и бессовестно смял пальцами жилетку на спине. Он практически сидел на столе, считывая и отражая каждую крошечную ласку, которую ему дарил Ганнибал. Чужие ладони на собственной шее были твердыми и до одури надежными. Впервые за долгое время Уилл чувствовал опору под ногами.

Ганнибал сделал последний, крошечный шаг вперед, совсем отрезая пути к отступлению. Собственная тяга, безусловная, непреодолимая, была в какой-то мере откровением, но он не пытался рефлексировать ее сейчас. Поддаться было проще всего, разжать тиски самоконтроля в чем-то простом, совершенно примитивном. Влечение и человеческое тепло.

Рука опустилась вниз, осторожно сжимая бедро Уилла. Тот замер буквально на секунду, а после рефлекторно попытался сжать колени, но наткнулся на ноги доктора и потерпел неудачу. Ганнибал с удовольствием проглотил дрожащий выдох Уилла, выпил его прямо из чужих губ, мягко покусывая их в такт с тем, как большой палец поглаживал внутреннюю сторону бедра.

В какой-то момент Уилл просто прижался лбом к виску Ганнибала, заполнив место поцелуев прикосновениями. Пальцами по волосам, по острым скулам, по шее у кромки воротника, по широкой спине, забираясь под край жилета и с сожалением натыкаясь на качественно заправленную рубашку. Ладони доктора расслабляющими движениями поднимались все выше, достаточно медленно для того, чтобы профайлеру хотелось большего.

Огонь, который загорался у каждого из них внутри, не был разрушительным. Он был согревающим, кормящим, защищающим. От демонов за стеной, от одиночества и неизбежного, хронического непонимания.

Уилл аккуратно вытащил рубашку из-под ремня, добираясь до горячей кожи на пояснице. Ганнибал стал дышать немного громче и в ответ с нажимом провел ногтями в непосредственной близости от явного бугра на брюках профайлера.

Почти синхронный выдох и сразу за ним еще один поцелуй, более резкий, более нетерпеливый. Ганнибал чувствовал, как нога Уилла совсем немного отрывается от пола и потирается о его собственную, но этого было достаточно, чтобы глухо простонать и добраться до чужой ширинки.

Уилл тонул в ощущениях, одинаково ясно и остро переживая эмоции их обоих. Они были разными, как вода и масло, но их обоих так трясло, что пузырьки смешивались в одну блестящую, перекатывающуюся взвесь, в которой невозможно отделить одно от другого. Профайлер откинул голову, подставляясь под рваные поцелуи и вслепую отыскивая ремень Ганнибала.

Беспорядочные движения, слепые поцелуи и горячие прикосновения. Уилл ощущал их близость, кажется, каждой клеткой своего тела. Ганнибал взял его за бедра и слегка сдвинул ближе к краю стола, и в одном крошечном движении уместилось столько желания и власти, что перехватило дыхание. Уилл опустил глаза, наблюдая как доктор устраивает их, как его длинные пальцы обхватывают оба члена разом, выдирая из легких глухой стон.

Поначалу было остро и немного сухо, и Уилл, не задумываясь широко лизнул свою ладонь, укладывая ее по другую сторону от пальцев доктора. Ганнибал на это тихо рыкнул и куснул его за ухо, задавая плавный, неторопливый ритм.

Они соприкасались лбами, стоны, которые рождались из одних губ, тут же пропадали в других. Движения становились все более рваными, торопливыми, иногда они неосознанно прижимались друг к другу, мешая и снова отстраняясь на минимально необходимое расстояние.

Отдельных ощущений не осталось, было лишь простое, самое примитивное и базовое желание, самый простой голод, тяга и боль по другому человеку.

Уилл кончил первым, свободной рукой вцепившись в спину Ганнибала и укусив его за нижнюю губу. Его ослепило, оглушило, ненадолго выбросило из реальности. Сознание стало чистым, на поверхности зеркала эмпатии не осталось ничего, кроме поделенного на двоих наслаждения.

Ганнибал продержался на пару движений дольше, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях, оставляя разум где-то за гранью. Все внутри него было полностью сосредоточено на Уилле, и ничего другого он не хотел.

Ровное дыхание возвращалось неторопливо, ощущение реальности и того медленнее. Уилл уперся лбом в чужое плечо, Ганнибал погрузился в невесомое чувство, которое создавали кудри профайлера, щекочущие нос. Время постепенно просачивалось в кабинет, по капле восстанавливая свой бег, втягивая их обратно под свой тотальный контроль.

Ганнибал отодвинулся, напоследок коснувшись губами виска Уилла, и потянул его за собой сначала в коридор, а после в ванную. Привести в порядок внешний вид было куда проще, чем горы обломков, которые остались от личных границ. Профайлер молчал, Ганнибал не пытался нарушить это молчание. Шум воды и тихий шорох ткани были единственным аккомпанементом множеству мыслей в голове.

Уилл продержался до возвращения в кабинет, когда Ганнибал вернулся к своему столу и придирчиво осмотрел на предмет нежелательных пятен.

— Нам нужно обсудить произошедшее, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал не стал оборачиваться, но голос выдал его усмешку целиком.

— Я всегда превращаюсь в доктора Лектера, когда ты хочешь наказать меня.

Уилл сжал губы, сделав автоматический шаг по невидимой, но очевидно протоптанной колее вдоль стен кабинета, и разозлился на себя за это.

— Наказать за что?

Ганнибал остановился возле стула, приводя бумаги в прежний, строго выверенный порядок. Он давным давно не ощущал себя таким сытым. Ворох ощущений, новых и давным давно забытых. Одинаково желанных. Он поднял прямой взгляд на Уилла, и на этот раз его улыбка была предельно мягкой.

— За свое удовольствие. За то, что я позволил тебе испытать что-то ярче чувства вины перед Джеком и жертвами бесчисленных преступлений.

Уилл смотрел на дождь, все еще бьющийся в окно, пытаясь справиться с чувством стыда. Стыда за то, что он не испытывал стыда. Он вздохнул, тратя последние эмоциональные силы на то, чтобы не сложить руки на груди.

— Прости. Я веду себя как мудак.

— Нет, Уилл, — Ганнибал обошел стол и вернулся к профайлеру, который, вопреки собственным словам, всем телом развернулся к нему, потерянный и беззащитный. Было слишком желанно, слишком необходимо увести его от этих ощущений как можно дальше. Ганнибал сжал пальцами чужое плечо, заглядывая в огромные, потемневшие от страхов глаза, — Ты ведешь себя, как человек.

Уже надев пальто и стоя в дверях, Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Ты не жалеешь об этом?

— Если бы я не знал, что тебя дома ждут собаки, то как минимум предложил бы остаться на ужин.

Уилл прикусил щеку изнутри, разглядывая спокойное и уверенное лицо напротив.

— Как минимум?

— Да.

Впервые за долгое время лёд, покрывающий внутренности, треснул. Уилл осторожно улыбнулся.

— Пригласи меня на завтра, где-нибудь в восемь.

Кажется, лицо Ганнибала светилось изнутри. Уилл подумал, что видел мало вещей, более красивых, чем это.

— До завтра, Уилл.

— До завтра, Ганнибал.


End file.
